Family, Alcohol, and Lily
by rocketman182
Summary: Lily and her two sisters get back in touch with one another at a local bar. With alcohol. Lots, and lots, of alcohol. *rated T for, you guessed it, alcohol usage*


**Hey everyone! i know its been a while (too long if you ask me) that ive written anything, so i worked on this little piece for the past day or so. I know it's not an excuse for my laziness, but perhaps it will sate everyone until the next chapter of "Teal is our Color" comes out? I hope so... *shot* Anyways, enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I dont own Lily or the company that owns her.**

***Note* Terra and Panty are from different series entirely (Terra is the blonde from Teen Titans and Panty is from PSG) I chose them because they both bear a striking resemblance to you know who :)  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Family, Alcohol, and Lily**

.

It was already 7 o'clock. None of the three sisters were drunk, even though they had all consumed more than their fair share of mixed drinks. They were all very attractive blondes, so every guy in the bar had offered to buy them a round. They sat from youngest to oldest at the bar. The youngest sister's name was Terra. She wasn't legally old enough to be drinking in the states (being 19), but her older sister Lily, who sat next to her, had her use her old I.D. because of how alike they looked. Lily herself was 25, and to say she was stunning was an understatement. Her older sister, Panty, sat next to her. Being the oldest, most people think she was the mature one. Not by a long shot. She herself was 27, and although she looked very similar to her two sisters, she wore her hair differently.

Lily spoke up as an awkward silence began making its way into the conversation. "So, how have you two been? I haven't seen either of you in forever!"

Panty laughed a little. "Well of course you haven't, Ms. Poptsar! You've been all over the place ever since you signed on to that VOCALOID project. Just seeing you at all is pretty rare."

Terra chimed in. "Yeah, especially in the States! I'm the only one who's been here for a while, so it's good to see family for once."

Lily smiled; it had been too long since she had seen her sisters. With all of them working here and there it was tough to find the time.

Terra sipped at her rum and coke; she had never been one for typical "girly" drinks. "So, Lily, how's the music career going? From what i hear you're getting bumped up to V3?"

"Yes, the producers are putting me in a new division within Internet Co., and from what I know there are a few others as well."

That sparked Panty's curiosity. Lily knew she had a thing for Gakupo Kamui, her purple haired coworker. "So, little sis, what does it mean?"

"It means I'll have more access to the studios and better promotional staff and what not. It's really nice, actually. I even get an office!"

"Why do you need an office? It's not like you're the type who can sit on their ass all day. That would be my job, thank you very much."

"I really wonder how you maintain your figure with all the crap you eat..." Terra mused over the possibilities in her head.

"Oh, it's simple. While I was filming PSG the director showed me a few workouts to keep up my figure and get my body into decent physical shape. There were a lot of stunts we had to pull on that show... I had to be prepared! And with the second season pretty much a wash I have quite a lot of time on my hands."

Lily remembered her Sister's reaction when THAT call came through. All three sisters had attended the same fine arts school (Terra was still attending) but only Lily had made a steady career out of her education.

Terra called over for a three shots of Long Island Iced Tea. "Yeah Panty, I know the feeling. Ever since I did that spot on Teen Titans all those years ago I've been working at this crap restaurant. At least one of us made something of themselves!"

Lily almost felt guilty from that statement. Sure she was successful, but her sisters were far from it.

"Ya know, i know this guy... He pretty much takes in anyone willing to do the work. He owns a rival company, but i think he might be able to help you."

Both of the other sisters looked skeptical. Lily was going to find them jobs?

Lily continued. "He owns the UTAU Corporation. I'm sure with your prior acting experience he'd love to have you on board."

"Alright, what's this guy's number?" Panty asked.

"Don't even worry about it, I'll call him. For now, let's just enjoy the alcohol. Also, Terra, we're not getting you into these American bars anymore, you're gonna need to wait until you're of age."

"Aw, why not? That's total crap!" A very pissed Terra pouted in her seat.

"Because you've been a little unpredictable lately, from what mom's told us. Neither of us are going to facilitate you doing something stupid."

"Whatever..."

Panty sprung out of her seat suddenly. "Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot!" She fished a magazine article out of her pocket and unfolded it. It was the picture of Lily making out with a certain pink-haired pop idol. "So, Lily, I didn't know you played for the other team..."

"Oh, that... damn, I really have shitty publicists. Just for your information, I'm straight and a tremendous amount of tequila was involved that night." Lily was right to be dismissive; any show of weakness would be pounced upon by her two sisters.

"Relax; we were just messing with you. Besides, we all have tequila stories. And might I remind you that they're never good." Panty reassured her sister.

Terra noticed they're drinks were gone again. "Jeez, we're motoring through this stuff. I'll go get us some more." She walked up to the bartender. The three had developed a foolproof system for getting free drinks. They would each simply take turns flashing the bartender. It usually worked for as long as they wanted, but occasionally the bartender was a girl. That usually spelled disaster for the system (and their wallets). On one instance (they were all completely broke at the time) they went to a lesbian bar and tried the same system. Things didn't quite work out as planned and they got thrown out.

Panty changed the subject. "So Lily, have any looove interests? I mean you do work with one hot piece of a-"

"Don't finish that sentence..." Lily cut her older sister off. "He's been with Luka for forever, and more power to her. The guy is a complete buffoon. Plus, I kind of have a thing for someone else..."

"Oooooo! The plot thickens! Who is it!" Terra suddenly became extremely interested.

Now Lily felt obligated to answer. "Uh, its, um... remember that guy I introduced you guys to at the V3 project unveiling?"

Both sisters thought for a moment. Terra spoke up. "Yeah, business suit, glasses?"

"That's the guy."

Panty, while a little slow on the memory, jumped right in. "Oh! He was cute! Does he work for Internet Co.?"

"No, he works for AHS; it really sucks." Lily set her arm on the bar and rested her head on it

"What's his name?" questioned Terra.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru... It royally sucks because we almost NEVER get scheduled at the same time, so it's really tough to see him!"

"Alright, I think I have a plan. You get us meeting with the owner of UTAUloid, and we'll get you a date with Kiyoteru." Terra stated with tremendous confidence.

"And how do you propose doing that?" Lily had every right to be skeptical, since her sisters had a sketchy record when it came to "help".

"Just leave it to us. You make the call. Come on Terra, we have some work to do." With that, Panty and Terra left the bar, leaving Lily with the tab.

"Bastards... Every time they try and help I get stuck with the bill..." Lily opened her cell phone and stepped outside. "Hey, it's Lily. Yeah, I've got two prospects for you. No, they're not hermaphrodites! And last I checked Ruko/Rook is doing just fine! Alright, I'll have them to you next Thursday. Bye."

Lily was glad she still had some pull with that guy.

-LINEBREAK-

3 months later

"You magnificent son of a bitch! Congrats on your new tour! Jeez, I think I'm gonna pass out..."

"Sit down Terra, and for the love of God put your shirt on!" Panty tried to calm her younger sister down. "You drank too damn much again!"

"Thanks guys, and congratulations to you two as well for getting those jobs at UTAUloid. There's been a lot of joint programs going on recently, so we'll probably wind up doing a cover or something." Lily sipped her drink.

"We're just glad we could help with your boy situation; that reminds me, where is he?" Panty looked around, but didn't find who she was looking for.

"Oh, well he's back at his apartment right doing a little work on his doctorate." Terra elaborated.

"Kiyoteru is one hard worker if I've ever seen one. You have to appreciate that guy's commitment." Terra took another shot of vodka. "Damn that stuff is strong..."

As dumb as her sisters were, Lily wouldn't trade them for anything. She would take time to reminisce but Terra was about to stage dive off a bar stool… again.

Lily wouldn't have them any other way.

.

.

.

**Please Review! it makes my day! :3**


End file.
